films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue's Big Musical
Blue's Big Musical is a special Blue's Clues movie and the 19th episode from Season 3. Characters Present *Steve *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo *Gingerbread Boy *Pig *Herons *Monkey *Freddy *Felt Friends *Woodpecker *Orange Kitten *Bowl *Spatula *Chalk Girl *Lion *Felix *Elephant *Baby Bear *G-Clef (debut) *Notes (debut) Summary Blue and friends are getting ready for a big musical, and everyone in the neighborhood is coming. But Tickety, Blue's partner in the act, loses her voice, and we need someone to sing replacing her. Will Steve be able to find all three clues to find out who Blue's new partner is, or is he going to give up? Recap At the start of the movie, Blue, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper welcome us into the house. They're preparing for a big music show in the backyard and now they can really get ready. There's one character that's missing though, Steve. They can hear him snoring, it seems that he's still in bed sleeping. Mr. Salt says that it is time for Paprika to have breakfast, and leaves with Mrs. Pepper and Paprika. As Steve mumbles in his sleep, Blue and Tickety manage to wake him up by yelling out "Wake up, Steve!!". Steve groggily sits up and he said that the viewer is here really early this morning. Steve realizes that today's the big music show and he's overslept by mistake. Fortunately, he tells them, through song, that if we work fast and hard, we can still be ready in time for the "You Can Be Anything You Want to Be" show, which is about what everyone wants to be when they grow up. After getting ready, the residents of the Blue's Clues house walk into the kitchen for a big breakfast. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika serve various food such as pancakes, toast, fruit, cereal & orange juice. While eating, the characters begin a conversation about the big music show. Periwinkle eavesdrops on them, believing them to be talking about a magic show. Afterwards, Periwinkle leaves to rehearse. Inside, Blue gives Steve a clipboard of things that they need to do to get ready for the big day. having their breakfast is the very first thing, so Steve crosses breakfast off of his list of things to do. The characters talk about what they're going to be doing in the show. Slippery says he wants to be captain on a boat when he grows up. Shovel & Pail are going to sing about being animal doctors. Mailbox says he plans to sing about being a comedian. Blue & Tickety are going to sing a duet about being teachers. However, while rehearsing, Tickety's voice starts becoming raspy. Steve tells her that she can still be a part of the show by ringing her bells. However, this leaves Blue without a singing partner. Blue was very sad because she doesn't want to sing all-alone, but Tickety thinks that as long as Blue doesn't give up, she can go on with a new singing partner. Blue perks up and agrees and decides that they'll play Blue's Clues to figure out who it is. Steve adds it to the checklist. Steve goes to get his notebook from Sidetable, but is called by Mr. Salt, who needs some help in the kitchen. While Steve goes to check on the problem, Sidetable sadly sings to herself about how she wants to be in the show, but is too shy to say anything about it. When Steve returns, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires, but gives up and lets Steve take his notebook. Steve tells the viewers at home that he loves songs and he loves making up songs. In fact, he wants to make up a song to sing with them in the big music show, so he adds it to the to do list. As Steve begins to look for clues outside, he laments to the viewers how he never found a clue without their or anyone's help, and how he would like to try and find one himself before the viewer spotting it. However, the first clue is revealed to be on the notebook, as pointed out by the viewers. Steve compliments their clue finding skills, saying that he wishes he was as good at finding clues as the viewers were. Surreptitiously, Periwinkle nabs Steve's checklist, hides it under a cape, and shows the viewers a trick where he makes the checklist appear. He then leaves it on a table and goes to look for Steve, who shows up and finds the clipboard. Sidetable tries to talk to Steve again, but Slippery calls him to help out with making hats. The viewers are left alone with Sidetable again and she vows that this time, she's really going to tell Steve that she wants to be in the show. Meanwhile, Slippery and Steve come in with many hats and start singing a song called Silly Hat. Sidetable tries to talk to Steve again, but her shyness gets the best of her again, causing her to just say she wants to help out in the show. Steve then tells her to hold the hats on her table, which leaves her sad. Several of Steve's friends appear with multiple props, asking him what to do with them. Through song, Steve helps them and they all finish the stage. Periwinkle shows up yet again, trying to get Steve to view his magic, but Mr. Salt needs Steve's help in the kitchen again. This time Mr. Salt was trying to find the chocolate chips. While Steve was in the kitchen, Periwinkle shows the viewers another magic trick. Periwinkle was going to make a green knob disappear. He does so by moving it behind him with his tail. He then leaves, uncovering a clue on a different knob. Steve appears and is disappointed that he hadn't found it himself. There's still one left, though, so he figures that maybe he'll find that one. Periwinkle, meanwhile, returns to find that Steve had left. He sadly comments that he's sure Steve would like his tricks, if only he had a chance to show him. After Mr. Salt delivers cookies, Steve checks snacks off the list and then notices that they still need to finish their song. So, Blue, Steve, and the viewers skidoo into a music sheet. There, Steve meets an anthropomorphic G Clef, who offers to help him write a song. While in the music sheet, Steve learns about notes. Some notes are high, and some notes are low (as shown on a staff). The notes then sing in unison from different pitches about putting the notes together. Steve also learns about rhythm & tempo. Steve then comes up with a song, consisting of the words "beep bop bay". However, he feels his song is incomplete, even with rhythm and tempo. G Clef tells him that music comes from inside. Soon, Steve develops a complete song and now there's only one thing left to do on the checklist, and that's to find the last clue. As Steve searches around for it, Periwinkle shows up for the third time to show Steve a magic trick. However, just as Periwinkle left to get the trick ready, Steve is called to Tickets and Blue to help Slippery, and walks away. As Periwinkle came back, the viewers tell Periwinkle that Steve left again to help somebody. He complains that with Steve being so busy, he'll never get to see his magic tricks. Meanwhile, Slippery is having trouble rehearsing his act. He is afraid he will slip on stage. Steve tells him not to give up, but to go on. After hearing this, Slippery feels better. Upon returning to the real world, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires again, but once again fails. Steve then has her collect tickets. After that, Steve tries to find the third clue himself, to little avail. He begins to think that he might never find it, but his friends tell him in song what he told Slippery; "Don't give up, just go on." Steve returns to finding the clue, and runs into a stack of boxes. A cardboard drawer lands in his hands, which is revealed to be not only the final clue, but Steve's very first clue! As he looks directly at his very first clue, Steve feels very triumphant and victorious. Steve happily gets out his notebook, draws the clue, and runs to the Thinking Chair before the show can start. After analyzing the clues, Steve and the viewers come to the conclusion that Blue wants Sidetable to be her new partner. Steve goes to tell Sidetable, but then remembers that Sidetable was collecting tickets. So, Steve and his friends look for Sidetable by the end of the fence post. Once they got there, however, Sidetable's nowhere to be seen, so everybody decides to split up and try to find her. Periwinkle appears again, asking Steve if he'll watch his trick. Steve, instead, assigns Periwinkle and the viewers to look for Sidetable together in the backyard. They find her, and it turns out that she was hiding from the others because she believes she's not going to be in the big music show, and she's too shy to ask. She sings her song again, and after Periwinkle compliments her, she becomes happy again and is ready to tell Steve about her desires, yet again. Periwinkle then comes up with an idea to do for a magic trick. Periwinkle tells Sidetable that he will make her appear for everyone to see. He hides her under his cape and yells for everybody to come here. Steve & his friends see Periwinkle and he tells them to say the magic words, "Peri pocus, hocus crocus!". The trick works and Sidetable tells Steve she wants to sing in the music show and Steve tells her that they were looking for her because Blue wants to be her singing partner in the music show. However, Periwinkle is confused by all of this, as he thought it was a magic show. Everybody tells him that it isn't a magic show, it was a music show, where they can do various things, like make up songs, do dances, tell jokes and wisecracks, wear costumes, and sing. This, however, does not make him happy because singing isn't his strong suit, magic is. Disappointed, he hides under his cape. Tickety goes to Periwinkle and tells him not to give up and she offers that Periwinkle could do something else in the show. Purple Kangaroo then tells the group that the crowd is getting impatient. However, nobody is ready yet: Mailbox forgot his jokes, Slippery doesn't have his costume, Sidetable and Blue need more practice, Shovel and Pail search for the animals, and Tickety tells Steve that they need more time. Steve has them go practice, and tells Periwinkle to perform his magic to entertain the audience to keep them busy, while they get ready for the show. As everyone prepares backstage, the audience is delighted by Periwinkle's tricks, until finally everyone's ready to start the show and he performs his final trick; "Peri pocus, ocus crocus, gotta go-cus." When everybody is ready, Slippery goes onstage, and slips, just like he was worried about. Everybody tells him to not give up and go on. Slippery picks himself up and continues. After Shovel & Pail's doctor act, Mailbox joins in the show with a joke, getting stuck at first, but they help him to get free. After this, Blue and Sidetable both go on and sing. Steve then goes up and sings his song, overcoming his nervousness, and finally everyone joins in for a reprise of the main number. The curtain closes, and opens revealing everyone. They thank the viewers for their help with a group singing the slower, Broadway-style version of the So Long Song. Steve tells everyone, including the viewers, to take a bow, and everyone proceeds to do so, as the movie draws to a close. Trivia/Goofs *Mattel Interactive released a video game on the PlayStation inspired by the special. *Kid Rhino Records released a soundtrack featuring all the music and original songs from the special. *Clips from this special, alongside other Blue's Clues episodes, were seen on the first Behind The Scenes special "Backstage at Blue's Clues" (Found on the DVD release.) *This movie is often abbreviated to Blue's Big Musical, even though on trailers, commercials, the logo, and in the film itself it is called Blue's Big Musical Movie. *Blue was heard when she leaves a paw print offscreen. Steve turns around and the viewers can see that Blue left a clue on Steve's notebook from the backside. *If one counts this as an episode, this is the only episode to run for more than 24 minutes. *This premiered on Nick Jr. in 2002 as the Season Four prime-time special. *This teaches kids how they can get over adversity after anything bad happening. *This is Periwinkle's third appearance in the series. **Interestingly enough, this movie/episode was promoted as his first ever appearance in the whole show, despite the fact that he first appeared in Blue's Big Mystery and Periwinkle Misses His Friend. It is possible that this was the first episode to be produced with Periwinkle, and the aforementioned episodes were produced afterwards. *This is the first time Sidetable interacts with any character besides Steve. *Periwinkle didn't seem as interested in magic in the previous two episodes he appeared in. *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika do not have a part in the musical, but they all sang "The Breakfast Song" and the former two sang "Putting it Together." *This is the first time that there was no Mailtime and Video Letter segments. *This is the last time the show uses the original archive kid voiceovers including the usual "No, it's a Clue!" line from Adventures in Art. **The original archive kid voiceovers from the first and second seasons was later used for the last time in Blue's Big Costume Party, The Wrong Shirt, Environments, The Anything Box, Puppets, Steve Goes to College, Colors Everywhere, The Big Book About Us, 100th Episode Collection, The Boat Float, Our Neighborhood Festival, The Scavenger Hunt, Bluestock, and Behind The Clues: 10 Years of Blue. *Steve says that for once, he'd like to be able to spot the clue before the viewer since the viewer is better at spotting clues than Steve. But he probably didn't remember that he'd done so before in What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *This is the first time in the series to have a 90 degree angle inside the house. *The music clips during the end credits came from Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, A Snowy Day, Mailbox's Birthday, What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, Blue Wants to Play a Game, What Does Blue Want to Make? and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *The music from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? will be heard in the 100th Episode Celebration. *The 1st Marching Band music has a wild tune but the 2nd has a beautiful tune. *At the end of the closing credits, Blue barks Bye-bye but in the captions it says she's actually saying it. *The episode features the longest credit sequence out of any episode, breaking the record originally held by What Did Blue See?. *In the Nick Jr. Productions logo, after the closing credits, the ending of the music plays most of the logo, while the generic logo music fades in, without the first child laughter, and the music overlaps the closing credits music before the last two notes. *There is no Nickelodeon logo as the copyright is shown with the Nick Jr Hippos logo. **On the DVD release, there is no Nickelodeon or Nick Jr logo at all, and it immediately cuts to the "Nick Jr Kids Closing" bumper. *This is the only episode where Steve finds a clue before the viewer. *The "Notebook!" voiceover from What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? is used. *This is the last episode that has the "Thinking Chair" line from What Does Blue Want to Make Out Of Recycled Things?. *This is the fifth and last time the viewers said, "Sidetable Drawer". The last four were in Steve Gets the Sniffles, Math!, What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, and Nurture!. *This is the second time Mailbox gets stuck, the first time was in Blue Is Frustrated. *Unlike most episodes of this show, there is no UK or Portuguese version of this episode, possibly due to the extensive length of the episode compared to others. *This episode has the longest "Race to the Thinking Chair" sequence in the whole show, as Steve was trying to make but the ticket holders kept asking "When the show was starting?". *This episode has the final thinking chair segment where Steve gives a silly answer. *This is the only time Magenta and Green Puppy's pawprints appear onscreen. *The bell sound for when Steve gets his notebook was heard 3 times. **The 1st time it was heard was when Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. **The 2nd time it was heard was when Steve finds the 3rd clue himself. **The 3rd time it was heard was when Steve gets out his notebook for the clue review. *The bell sound wasn't heard when Steve pulls out his notebook for the 1st 2 clues because he discovered that his own notebook was the 1st clue and when he left his notebook somewhere else off-screen after finding the 2nd clue. *This is the only time Tickety lost her voice, because she was singing so much in preparation for the show. *Evan Dorfman voices Slippery's singing while Cody Ross Pits voices him speaking. *Tickety was voiced by Kelly Nigh in this movie. *The skidoo tune was used when Steve runs inside to the Thinking Chair, after he found & drew the third clue. *Steve didn't shown up in the Opening Intro due to him still being asleep, so Blue decides to take over with the viewer. Soundtrack #Today's the Big Day^ #At The Show #The Breakfast Song^^ #The Clipboard Shuffle^ #Sidetable's Lament^^ #Blue's Clues Theme Song #Silly Hat^^ #Putting It All Together #Notes (song) #Rhythm #Tempo #Dynamics^ #Sing (There it Is)^^ #As Smart as You^ #Sing^ #The Magic Of Theater^ #I Can Be Anything That I Want To Be #So Long Song ^ - The song was made exclusively for the album, and is nowhere to be seen in the movie itself. ^^ - The song is an extended version from how it appeared in the film. Cast *Steve Burns - Steve Voices: *Traci Paige Johnson - Blue *Nick Balaban - Mr. Salt *Spencer Kayden - Mrs. Pepper *Jenna Marie Castle and LaNae Allen - Paprika *Aleisha Allen - Sidetable Drawer *Kelly Nigh - Tickety Tock *Seth O'Hickory - Mailbox *Cody Ross Pitts and Evan Dorfman - Slippery Soap *Jonathan Press - Shovel *Olivia Zaro - Pail *Cameron Bowen - Periwinkle *Koyalee Chanda - Magenta *Adam Peltzman - Green Puppy *Alexander Caffy - Purple Kangaroo *Ray Charles - G-Clef *The Persuasions - Notes Gallery blue's big musical open.jpg 319608b.jpg Tumblr lw7pj1MDwd1r7vxcmo1 500.gif 0_2.jpg 4531271_l1.jpg slook.jpg BBMM First Clue Notebook.png BBMM Second Clue Knob.png G-Steve.jpg 1375835068_2.jpg 1375835068_4.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sidetable_Drawer_and_Steve_Outside.jpg Magenta and green pawprints.jpg screencap-steve-MusicalMovie.JPG BBMM Third Clue Drawer.png 1375835068_8.jpg|Three clues: Notebook, Knob, Drawer 362500.jpg IMG_0932.jpg|PlayStation Game Videos Art Appreciation Weight and Balance What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Blue's Big Pajama Party Draw Along with Blue Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Magenta Gets Glasses Blue's Collection Café Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2000s films Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:No It's A Clue Adventures in Art Category:Notebook What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things?